


Hale Sanctuary

by Dark_Takoora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deep throat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flexible Stiles Stilinski, Gangbang, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satyr, Succubus, Throat Bulge, Unconscious Sex, White Stag, belly bulge, graphic birth, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hale Sanctuary wasn't doing so well since the Argents changed the Hunter Code, but Peter has an idea to fix that, and Stiles is just perfect for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initiation by Incubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> Inspired by my love of Udunie's works, please go check them out as well.

It started like any other summer day for Stiles, breakfast by himself as his dad had the morning shift, no reply from Scott asking if he wanted to hang out, no doubt the crooked jawed Alpha was with Kira making out somewhere. The rest of the pack ignoring him as they usually did, so with a sigh he dressed in shorts and a polo shirt and decided on a run through the preserve. Since it had been quiet on the supernatural front lately he didn't expect any trouble.

Leaving a note for his dad in case he was still out when he finished his shift he locked the back door behind him as he slipped one earbud in for some music, and headed for the edge of the woods at the end of his garden.

He kept a steady pace as he jogged following the well used paths as he moved deeper and deeper into the preserve, stopping only to catch his breath and take a drink he ran until his mind went quiet, no thoughts but the next step forward. He fell so deeply into the rhythm he failed to notice where he was going as he turned onto a less used trail, only snapping out of it when the path opened onto a clearing that held a large stone building in the center.

Stopping at the edge of the clearing he looked around in curiosity; he never knew there was a house out here before, maybe it was one of the old Hale buildings, he mused to himself as he slowly moved closer. The building was two storeys tall, but had ground level windows indicating a basement as well, the front held a set of glass double doors and two long Windows to let in the light, as he stepped closer still he could see inside to what looked like a waiting room.

Taking the final steps closer he could make out a name in frost on the glass, Hale's Sanctuary, underneath were words he couldn't read but assumed was the name repeated in some supernatural language he didn't know. Falling to his curiosity's desire he tested the door, surprised when it swung open easily, so stepping inside he let the door shut behind him, missing the click as the lock engaged.

It was surprising clean and modern for a building he assumed had been empty since the Hale fire, small reception desk to the left with what looked like new computers, he headed over and tried to turn on the monitor, shrugging when nothing happened as he guessed it was because the electric wasn't working. Looking to his right he counted about ten chairs in the waiting area, a few leaflets caught his eyes as he headed over to investigate.

The first one he picked up was about financial aid so he put it back down, a second was about birth control, a quick glance showed it was for those of the supernatural persuasion so he put it in his shorts pockets, it might make for funny reading later on. The third seemed to be a welcome leaflet so he opened it.

_"Welcome to Hale's Sanctuary, for the supernatural in need. Here we are happy to cater to almost anything you desire, ask at the reception for a list of blacklisted services. Whether you simply need shelter, food or help with continuing your species, Hale Sanctuary has just what you need"_ read the first page, an image of a busty woman smiling warmly in medical clothing beneath it. Stiles scoffed and tossed the leaflet back onto the table.

Looking around once more he decided against exploring deeper, he'd watched enough horror films and knew enough about the supernatural that going alone into a strange building was a bad idea, plus no one knew where he was and he had no cell reception, so with a stretch he turned back to the front entrance and reached for the door handle; which refused to move. Scowling he tried again, shaking the door to try and open it.

"For fucks sake, this is not happening right now," he huffed in disbelief as the door refused to open, so kicking it in frustration he turned back to the reception area, "Well, surely there's got to be a back door or window I can open somewhere." So with a sigh he headed for the double door at the back of the room and walked deeper into the building, unaware of the cameras following his progress.

-

Peter watched in amusement as Stiles wandered the empty halls on the security screen, business had been dropping recently since Chris Argent had started his one man overthrow of the Hunter Code, enforcing the new code with almost military discipline. It's was a ridiculous code, 'Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes', We protect those who cant protect themselves, utterly ridiculous, but it seemed to be working and was making it safer for supernatural creatures and humans to coexist. A foolish ideology, but one that seemed to be working for now, and was robbing his business of clients, but he'd always had backup plans to remedy that and his first had always been to extend the breeding program of the clinic.

When his sister had been alive the clinic ran completely legally, suitable hosts, human or otherwise, were found and asked for consent in any breeding they did, contracts signed etc, etc. He'd always thought it rather bothersome, a lot of the creatures did too as they pulled out of agreements often, but he'd had a better idea, instead of a different host for each breeding, why not have just one host, always ready and waiting to be impregnated with the next clients offspring, or just there for sexual release.

And his prime selection for the position had just wandered into the palm of his hand, and he knew just how to make the boy what he needed him to be. Turning he checked the cameras he had situated in the rest of the building, smirking when he found the creature he was looking for. A single press of a button and the phone in the creatures room rang, Peter smirking as it was picked up quickly, "You've been handling your treatment very well Mr Evans," he purred proudly, watching on camera as the Incubus groaned at the sound of his voice and thrust a hand into his pants, working his cock slowly as Peter had coached him.

The poor boy had been turned when he'd gone out to a gay bar and been seduced by an Incubus in heat, afterwards the Incubus had apologised and given the boy Peter's card to help him deal with his new urges, and Peter had helped, eagerly so. "You remember what I said the final test was? To show that you had full control of your powers?" He smirked as he watched the boy still in eagerness.

"Yes Mr Hale, you said if I could mate with a human, without turning them or draining them to death you'd consider me ready to go home. Do you think I'm ready?" The boy gasped eagerly, hand still in his pants as he waited for Peter's answer.

"I do indeed, and I have the perfect snack for you wandering the halls, a young man like yourself, but a true virgin, only the best for my favourite patient." He smirked wider, "I only have one little favour to ask, if it's not too much trouble."

"I'll do anything I can sir, you've helped me so much, I don't think I could ever repay you enough," the boy panted eagerly, hand moving in his pants again as his lustful mind no doubt imagined the virgin tight body he would soon be feeding from.

"Well, this boy is going to be very important to this clinic, although he doesn't know it yet, and I need you to help me make him ready. Now, we've helped you master your hypnosis skills and I wondered if you could cast a small, but permanent spell on him for me?" He chuckled at the eager response on the phone, "Excellent."

-

Stiles gave a yell of frustration as he found yet another locked door, the building seeming to just go on and on, he was also pretty sure he didn't remember his way back to the reception either. He was ready to punch the wall in frustration when a sound behind him got his attention, whirling in place he looked down the darkened corridor. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

The answer he got definitely wasn't human, so without thought he turned and ran, heart rate racing as whatever it was behind him gave chase, heaving pants and hungry growls echoing around the corridor as it slowly gained on him. Honeyed amber eyes darted around desperately for somewhere to hide, and Stiles almost wept at the sight of a door ahead slightly open, so using an extra burst of speed he leapt into the room and slammed the door shut, throwing the twist lock shut to lock it.

He stepped back from the door panting, jumping with a yelp as something heavy collided with the door and let loose an angry growl. Not wanting to wait and see if the creature could break down the door he spun on the spot, trying to find another way out of the room or something to defend himself with, but to his dismay the only thing in the room was a mattress laid out on the floor. Not one to be disheartened too quickly he headed for the window, fingers scrabbling at the edges to find some way of opening it as the sounds of the creature trying to get into the room got louder.

He almost sobbed when the window stayed firmly shut, pressing himself against the glass as he shivered in fright, "Oh god, I'm gonna die. I don't want to die like this, I've faced kanimas, darachs, and freaky Alphas and I'm going to be done in by something wanting to eat me, I've not even had sex yet," he bemoaned to himself, gasping as the growling and banging behind him suddenly stopped, an eerie silence filling the room as he turned to look at the now still door. He froze at the telltale click of a lock turning filled the air, breath caught in his throat as the handle turned and the door swung open, revealing a boy around his own age stood there.

He didn't relax, too many past experiences telling him to not judge a book by its cover, but as he swept his gaze over the slowly approaching form he didn't know he was already doomed, and as his eyes met pure black orbs he was lost.

-

Peter laughed in triumph as he watched Stiles relax and step towards the Incubus, besotted smile on the chatty teens face as he nodded eagerly to what he was being told, hurried hands stripping himself with a grace he knew the boy didn't naturally possess. He slipped a hand into his open trousers as more and more of the pale, freckled skin came into view, body lean with hidden muscles, his blue eyes focused on the soft member between the boys legs, smirking as he watched it twitch and fill at the Incubus' command. Turning the volume up he sat back to lazily stroke himself as he watched his plans unfold before his eyes.

-

"Beautiful," the Incubus purred, "Now, pet, shall I give you a treat?" He smirked at the eager boy before him as he let the dressing gown he wore slip from his shoulders to reveal his own naked body. He raised a hand, grinning as Stiles' eyes were immediately drawn to it and let it roam over his neck, groaning lewdly as he moved it down his chest pinching his nipples on the way, all the while keeping his eyes on the slowly panting boy before him, smirking as he watched the boys cock twitch and begin to drool at his actions.

"Hmm, I wonder though, have you been good enough to deserve a treat? You did try to lock me out after all," he pouted playfully, mentally smirking as the boy in front of him whined in apology, dropping to his knees and crawling towards him submissively. "I think I know how you could prove that you were sorry," he purred as his hand slid lower, ghosting over his abdomen to trace his fingers over his erect cock, he didn't want to frighten the boy out of his hypnosis so he'd not changed his size too much. In his true demonic form his cock was inhumanly large, being a young Incubus meant he wasn't fully grown either, but he was able to change the size at will. To keep it safe he had made it around the average human size of six inches long and about two wide, he chuckled as Stiles' eyes focused on his cock hungrily, watching him stroke it slowly.

Holding his cock straight at his pet he stepped closer until it touched his nose, a thick string of precum connecting them as Stiles moved back to keep from getting cross eyed, unaware of the drool pooling and slipping past the corner of his mouth as he swallowed hungrily. The Incubus groaned at the sight as he let his pheromones fill the room more, watching the boys pupils dilate in lust and feeling his sexual hunger rise, a perfect future meal when he was done. "I think you should apologise with that pretty mouth of yours," the Incubus purred, nudging his cock a little lower to press against Stiles' lips, smearing his thick precum across them like lipstick.

He watched as a deep pink tongue peeked out to lick the boys lips clean, brushing the head of his cock in the process, it drew a soft noise from the boy beneath him as the tongue returned to lick across the head completely, more eager licking following. "Yes, just like that my pet, why don't you try kissing it? Wrap those pretty lips of yours around it," he groaned seductively, sighing in joy as he felt the boy do as he was told, lips wrapping around the head of his cock as his tongue continued to swirl over the head, hungrily dipping into his slit each time a thick glob of precum emerged, unaware of the aphrodisiac it contained.

Letting go of his erection he moved his hand to the boy's hair, sliding his fingers into the short strands, he gripped it gently for now as he watched the boy make out messily with his dick, hungry mewls filling the air. "You do this so well, such a good boy for me aren't you? Now, open that pretty mouth of yours as wide as you can, that's it," he crooned as Stiles did as he asked, looking up at the Incubus adorably, mouth open wide and the head of his cock resting on the boy's tongue.

"Now, listen closely, your mouth is a hungry hole, always waiting to be filled by something big, the bigger the better. You're so hungry for it you swallow it down hungrily, even when you can't breathe you'll want to keep sucking it. You're never fully sated until you have a warm belly full of come inside you, understand?" He spoke, letting his allure cloud his voice, watching the order sink into the boy's mind and his body respond to it, mouth slipping just a little wider as his jaw loosened, saliva pooling and overflowing over his lips, the back of his throat fluttering invitingly wider. "That's it, show me how hungry your mouth is." He growled, hands gripping the back of the boys head tight and roughly thrusting inside, forcing all six inches into his mouth and groaning as he swallowed hungrily around him, gag reflex nowhere in sight.

The Incubus started a fast pace, letting his cock grow with each thrust, stretching his pets mouth wider as he swelled from two inches thick to four, plump pink lips stretch to almost white, black eyes taking in the rosy blush the boys cheeks took as he moaned hungrily. Smirking as he next let his cock begin to lengthen, the six inches growing to seven, the head of his cock now hitting the back of the boys throat.

Roughly angling the boys head down for a better angle, he let his cock grow to nine inches and slid it into his throat, stilling there he pressed a hand to the boys throat,groaning deeply as he felt the skin bulging around his cock, the thin skin vibrating around his cock as the boy's air was cut off but he still tried to moan. The Incubus watched as the boy grew redder and redder, eyes beginning to roll but never once did he choke or try to push the Incubus off, clenching fingers hooked around his knees instead trying to press him deeper.

Using the boys hair for leverage he yanked his cock free from the boys mouth, smirking as the only sound the boy made beside gasps for air was a raspy disappointed whine, "Good pet, I think you deserve a reward. What do you want hmm? Tell me, what should I give you for taking me down so good." He crooned, stroking a hand softly over his pets cheek and watching the way he snuggled into it, eager for the affection.

"I ... I ... I want," the boy rasped softly, adoring golden eyes glancing between his face and his cock, something the Incubus couldn't help but smirk at.

"Do you want me to fill you up pet?" He asked with a lewd smile, thumb tracing the bright red lips he'd been fucking not a moment before, enjoying the kitten licks his pet gave to his thumb as he nodded eagerly, hungrily suckling on his thumb when he pressed it inside his lips. "Hmm I do like that idea, but how about I fill your other hungry hole, surely you don't want me to ignore your empty pussy do you?"

He watched the boy frown slightly, no doubt confused at his words, so with a gentle smile he beckoned for his pet to get onto the mattress and turn around, pushing his face into the mattress as he kept his hips up. Cool fingers traced over the constellation of moles on his pets delectable ass, spreading the cheeks to reveal the virgin tight, pink furl within, his pet either shaved or he wasn't much of a hair grower, so leaning down he used the entire flat of his tongue to lick a long wet stripe up his crack and over his tight little hole, delighting in the squeak it drew from the boy and the image of him stretching the hole beyond recognition.

"That's your pussy pet, it's just as hungry for cock and cum as your mouth is, sometimes it's even hungrier for more. Do you want me to fill it for you? Want me to make you feel good?" He purred, leaning down to lick over his hole again, pressing against it as he passed and feeling the boy shake beneath him, soft noises leaving his throat as he didn't know how to respond. The allure of the Incubus didn't work as well without direct eye contact but Peter had asked him not to make everything too easy, he liked the boy with a bit of fight left apparently.

Not giving his pet a chance to argue or break the fragile allure, he licked over his hole again, before focusing on just the furl, tongue writhing back and forth over it relentlessly, pressing harder with each pass, feeling it grow looser and looser as he worked. God the boy tasted good, it was almost addicting how good he tasted, no doubt due to him being a true virgin, Peter had said that virgins would always have a sweeter taste than experienced men, whom he had likened to red wine, fruity and full of flavour. Growling hungrily he pressed insistently on the loosening furl until it yielded and opened for his tongue, which dove inside hungrily, writhing and thrusting inside the tight hole with abandon, pointed end digging deep to chase the taste of sweet virginity.

His pet mewled beneath him, thrusting his ass closer to his face as the sensation overwhelmed him, eyes wide and back arching to try and get the Incubus deeper. The Incubus moaned hungrily as he moved one hand in the direction of his pets face, feeling them being sucked on hungrily when they came within range, humming happily he withdrew his tongue briefly to nip at the edge of his hole and lip his lips, making the boy jump beneath him and whine. Pulling his fingers free of the boy's mouth he smirked seeing them drenched in saliva, slipping his tongue back into the hole he pressed a spit slick finger in alongside it, all the way to the second knuckle.

The boy jumped, whining again but this time in fear and trying to pull away which the Incubus was not having, slipping his tongue free he growled darkly and tightly gripped the boys hip with his free hand to hold him in place as he thrust his finger in and out. "None of that now pet, I've got to make sure your stretched so I can fill your hungry pussy with what it needs. You love this remember, the feel of being opened up wider and wider, you love the feel of anything inside this hungry hole of yours. You ache if you're left empty too long, feeling your hole get tight again as it tries to find something filling it," he purred, pushing a second finger in to a whimper of pain even as they boy thrust his hips back to meet them.

He smirked, Peter was a genius, the boy would never question the idea of someone fucking his face, the allure too strong to remove now it was cast, mouth open and eager to be fucked, never gagging or biting. The boy's ass was another thing, if he'd done the same for that no doubt it'd be ruined within days and unusable again after certain clients that Peter would have lined up, but with the allure being weak he would fight the feelings, whining in pain and fear of the unknown, hole tightening up after each session as he wouldn't have the desire to keep it open and ready for whoever was next, making him tight for the next cock to wreck, his hungry as soon as he was breached.

Letting his words work their magic on the boy he spat on his hole, his saliva helping to elastic ate the skin so it wouldn't tear, before sliding a third finger inside the steadily opening hole which gripped his fingers hungrily, as if trying to draw them deeper. Looking at the tight hole in consideration the Incubus used his free hand to stroke his cock slowly, he wanted to make the boy see stars but not shock him from the allure, he needed to work his way up to his true body's cock, so he let himself shrink again, going back to his first size as he worked a fourth and final finger into his pet, middle finger stabbing suddenly at the bundle of nerves within before he pulled his fingers out with a pop.

The boy yelped and arched at the sudden bolt of pleasure, a loud keen of need filling the air as his hole clenched around nothing, he needed to feel that feeling again, hips rocking as much as they could as he tried to find something to fill his aching hole. The Incubus chuckled in delight as the boy spread his legs wider as he rocked, displaying himself wantonly as he shuffled closer and touched the tip of his cock to the boys hole. "Ready pet? Ready for me to make you feel good?" he asked sweetly as he pressed forward, his cock easily sliding into the well stretched hole, black eyes watching it swallow him greedily to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

He let his hands stroke over the boys trembling sides as his channel clenched around his cock in spasms, a wet sound filled the air every time he unclenched. Purring softly he pressed his back over his pets and pressed a series of soft kisses to back of his neck, licking up the salty droplets of sweat that were forming there he moved to nibble on his pet's ear, "Shh relax for me pet, can you feel my cock in you? Hmm, it's good isn't it? My cock filling you up so nice and tight yes?" He soothed, smirking at the whine the boy gave, he'd overstretched his hole for a reason after all. "Oh what's that pet? I didn't quite catch what you said."

He watched with glee as the boy writhed beneath him, trying to move under his steely grip keeping him in place, hole clenching around him as if trying to feel fuller but not succeeding, "More .... N-need more ..." Stiles panted, keening softly, "Not big enough," he sobbed softly, in obvious distress at possibly displeasing his master.

The Incubus purred with pride, "Good pet, that's it, tell me what you need, let me give you what you need," he rumbled with a nip to the boys shoulder, leaning back he looked down to the hole his cock was filling. "Let's see how big I can get for you pet, see how much that hole of yours will stretch," he smirked.

He gave a slow thrust, letting himself grow to what he'd shoved down the boys throat only moment before in one thrust, loving the gasp it brought, "Still not big enough? Alright," he said innocently as he thrust again, his skin starting to darken as his true form came to the fore. His cock was now nine inches long and four and a half inches thick, he stopped again and grinned at the back of his pets head as he waited for a response, no doubt the boy felt full now but his mind would think otherwise. He was rewarded for his patience when the boy sobbed beneath him, hole tightening slightly around him as he tried to move his hips, a soft plea begging for more dropping from his rosy lips.

"You only have to ask pet, now, lay there and relax and let me give you what your body needs, I'm going to fill you so deep you'll feel me for days, going to put so much cum inside you that you'll overflow and be dripping for weeks," he promised sweetly, stroking the boys back before grabbing his hips and begin his long, slow, thrusts again, letting his true Incubus form take over as his cock swelled even bigger inside the gasping and wailing boy beneath him.

Feeling his shift settle in completion he stopped, opening inky black eyes to gaze at the sight beneath him. His skin was a dark midnight blue, hands held tight to pale, mole dotted hips, deep blood red nails were on the ends of each finger. Catching sight of his face in the window he eyed the single set of small horns jutting out from the edge of his hairline, the horns a stark white against the darkness of his skin and hair, he'd been told that the older he got and more he fed the bigger his horns would get. His gaze settled to the stretched hole around his cock, a cock that was twelve inches long and five wide in this form, yet another thing that would grow with age. Smirking he drew it back and watched as each ridge along his cock popped free of the tight hole, making the boy beneath him gasp as they also moved over the his prostate.

Spitting on the hole again to ensure he didn't tear anything he slammed in hard and fast, setting a brutal pace to the pleasure filled screams of the body beneath him, dark ridged cock pounding the once tight virgin ass beneath him. Groaning he could feel the sexual energy his kind fed on rising potently around them; not wanting it to end so soon he forced himself to pull out completely, ignoring the boy's sob of distress at being empty as he flipped him onto his side, forcing one leg up and over his shoulder he grabbed the boys waist and used it for leverage to fuck back into the tight hole, hammering relentlessly against the boy's prostate from his new angle, watching the boy scream and fist the mattress beneath him.

Feeling the boy begin to tighten further around him, no doubt ready to orgasm as it was his first time, he snarled and grabbed the boys chin forcing him to meet his eyes as he kept fucking him, emphasising each word with a thrust to make the command sink as deep into the boys subconscious as was possible so that he could never escape it. "That's it, cum, squeeze me tighter, milk me until I cum too," he smirked dangerously, "But it won't stop there, you're going to cum over and over again until your hole is filled with cum."

He jabbed harder at the bundle of nerves as the boy wailed in orgasm, body tensing as his cock erupted all over his spasming belly, the hand not holding the boy's waist dipped into the white trail, scooping it up before pressing into the boys panting mouth, chuckling as he felt those lips open eagerly and began to suck and lick them clean hungrily.

He repeated it until all the boys cum was gone and then pulled out again; forcing the boy onto his back he decided to test his flexibility, so pushing the only pillow beneath the boys head he pushing his legs up by his ankles first, hands sliding down to grasp him under his knees and then begin pressing them down more and more until the boys soft cock brushed his own lips and his knees were by his ears. The Incubus shook his head in amazed delight. "You never cease to amaze me pet," he purred as he sank into his hole again, setting a fast pace once more, making sure to hit the boys prostate with every thrust and watching his cock fill out again despite the boys whines at being over sensitive.

Feeling his own orgasm beginning to build the Incubus threw caution to the wind as he pounded the body beneath him with abandon, using all his strength to wreck the hole he was in, each thrust bruising the boy inside and out, but his hungry eyes watched as the boy began to suck on his own cock, hungry mouth seeking more cum to fill it. Clenching tight enough to the boys knees to make the bones groan, the Incubus tapped into the sexual energy filling the room, beginning to feed off the potent mix and driving himself and the boy wilder with pleasure, until with a loud roar he buried himself as deep as he could, cock jerking and pulsing as he shot load after load of potent Incubus semen into the bowels of the boy below him, feeling the body jerk and writhe beneath him as the boy came inside his own mouth, swallowing it down around mewling moans before falling unconscious from the overstimulation.

The Incubus let himself lean back, keeping pressed as deep within the boy as he continued to cum and nibble at the boys energy, sated for now. His hand stroked over the slight bulge of the boys belly as he filled it with another load of hot cum. Hearing the door to the room click open again he turned to the man entering with a grin, subconsciously grinding his hips to get his cum as deep as possible inside the boy, "Did I pass Mr Hale?"

Peter smirked as he stepped closer, a small bag in one hand as he petted the Incubus' head fondly. "You did better than expected Mr Evans, I believe you will be perfectly fine returning to your old life," he reassured, moving to kneel beside the unconscious Stiles and open the bag he brought. Inside were a set of sterile blue gloves, a bottle of strange green coloured liquid and an inflatable butt plug.

Slipping the gloves on he gave Mr Evans a fond smile, "When you're ready to pull out I'm ready." The Incubus nodded, shifting up to press Stiles knees by his head again as he let his body shift back to its human disguise and his softening cock to slip free, he twisted out of the way of Peter, keeping his hold on Stiles' legs as he did so to keep his ass in the air, his cum stained cock brushing the boys lips which parted subconsciously and sucked him inside, suckling him clean in soft, almost baby like movements.

Peter chuckled at the sight, "The suggestion took better than planned I see, it's going to be fun keeping up with this one." He chuckled as he picked up the bottle, screwing a nozzle to the top he pressed that and the neck of the bottle into Stiles gaping hole and squeezed, the cold liquid making the unconscious body jerk and tighten every time it hit his inner walls. Once the bottle was empty Peter reached for the plug and without care pushed it into the hole, inflating it until like a knot it sat beyond the main ring of muscle and plugged him up. Patting the winking hole he beckoning for Mr Evans to let the boys legs go.

"May I ask what was in the bottle Mr Hale?" The Incubus asked in curiosity as he watched the pale boy sleep, moving to collect his clothes from outside the room and redress, throwing the dressing gown over the boy to keep him warm.

"You may, it's a mixture a friend of mine created for this very situation, for you see it needed the first load of an Incubus, my thanks for your contribution by the way. And a virgin, what it will do is take the aphrodisiac qualities of your precum, along with a few of your kinds other perks, such as quicker healing and skin flexibility, and infuse that into the body of the once virgin host. So our dear boy here will soon be constantly aroused. So no matter the size of the cock, or the amount he takes, he will never tear and in the event that does happen he will heal before it threatens his life. The mix also helps to make his body develop the bits we need for the breeding program like a womb and such, sadly he won't fall pregnant at the moment, as it takes a few days for the organs to form, but as thanks, if you do ever wish to have children of your own without the risk of killing yourself by trying to seduce a Succubus, then you are welcome to make an appointment here to use him free of charge." Peter explained as he led Mr Evans from the room, locking the door behind them and heading back down the now brightly lit corridors, Peter having turned the lights back on once Stiles had been caught in the Incubus' allure.

The Incubus smiled, "I might take you up on that offer one day Mr Hale, my thanks for all you've done for me. I'll spread the word in the supernatural community about your new breeding course as well, no doubt you'll be flooded with clients soon." He promised as they reached the reception area, a busty Succubus, the same one from the leaflet, sat at the reception desk giving them a wink as they passed her.

"That would be most appreciated, farewell for now Mr Evans," he thanked letting the boy walk from the clinic with a wave. Turning to the receptionist he grinned widely. "Call Dr Deaton for me and tell him that everything worked as planned and will be ready for the first client next week." Turning back to the corridor he headed back to his office, pants tenting again as he mentally decided to re-watch the security video again, an sentry wondering if he could also market the videos for sale as well.

-

Dr Deaton put the phone down with a pleased hum, hand moving he opened his email account, making a new message he wrote a date and time, along with the letters HS and sent it, before logging off again and leaving for home with a happy hum.


	2. Satyr Safeguarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage one is done, now to make sure everything is going to plan.

Stiles awoke slowly, his mind coming to full awareness brokenly. At first all he knew was the he was warm and cocooned in soft sheets, the feeling making him feel safe also. But he was unaware of the large plush bed he lay in, far different to the, now cramped, twin bed he had at home. The sheets probably cost more that his jeep did they were that soft, but his waking mind merely cared for the fact they were soft, and warm. But, when it did register, he shot into a sitting position quickly, wide awake within moments as he looked around fearfully.

His quick mind took in the plain white walls, absence of a window and two visible doors. The only furniture was the large bed he was currently sat on. Aiming to get off the bed to check the two doors he froze as his shifting revealed the fact he was naked under the bed sheets, the soft quilt running across his over-sensitive skin and making him tremble in the wave of pleasure it brought. Eyes widening as he ales realised he was as hard as a rock.

Slipping to the edge of the bed he wrapped the sheets around his shoulders, using his hands to angle them from his erection. He headed for the nearest of the two doors. Turning the handle he opened it to reveal a large bathroom, a deep, pool-like tub sat in the corner, filled with lightly steaming water. A screen nearby hid the toilet and sink from view of the tub.

While discovering this he didn't notice the other door open and a tall man enter. Only when the man stood beside him, clipboard in hand, did he notice. Jumping with a squeak when he did notice, he pressed himself to the wall.

Looking up at the man Stiles gulped. The man wasn't human. Unless humans had suddenly begun splicing human bodies with animals. He had horse-like ears upon his head, which were presently directed towards him. His hair, at first, appeared to simply be a mohawk, but as Stiles looked closer he could see that it grew that way naturally and travelled further down the mans neck than a humans hair would. A faint swish sound drew his attention to the long tail of hair swishing behind the man too.

Gulping he finally took in the white medical coat the horse-man was wearing hoping the supernatural man was merely a doctor he began edging his way back to the bed. The man watched him with a smile. Stiles offered a tense smile back as he edged backwards to the bed until his knees hit the edge of it, falling onto it with a Yelp he scrambled to keep himself covered as the man chuckled and moved to the edge of the bed also.

"Let's see what we have today. Young human male, late teens, found in the woods, naked? My, my, whatever were you up to?" The man winked at Stiles cheekily before continuing, flipping through the clipboard as he spoke. "No visible injuries noted, vitals appeared normal, despite being unable to awaken human male. Supernatural scent lingering on and in him being the reason he was brought here rather than the human hospital. Alright, well. Before I recheck your vitals let's ask you a few questions and answer some of yours no doubt." He grinned.

Stiles watched him warily, speaking first before the creature could continue. "What are you?"

"I'm a Satyr. Not to be mistaken for a Faun. We Satyr's are part horse, while our Faun cousins are part goat." He chuckled kindly. "What's your name?"

"Stiles Stilinski. Where exactly are we?" He asked a little nervously.

"This is a Supernatural Hospital set up by the Hale family when they first settled in the town. It's connected to the main Hospital in Beacon Hills by an old witch walkway, so we can access any supernaturals brought there quickly. Rather ingenious actually. Now do you have any allergies or medication you should be taking? Sadly all our files are our Supernatural patients. And we can't access them from the human hospital without raising suspicions." The Satyr explained.

Stiles nodded in understanding. Keeping his tight hold on the quilt he relaxed more onto the bed, so far everything was sounding legit, even if he was worried about being somewhere none of his friends would know about.

"No allergies, but I do take Adderall for my ADHD." He glanced at the clipboard as the Satyr pulled out a pen and made notes. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dr Arcenio Eustis. Yes that is Greek before you ask." He chuckled, giving a pointed look to Stiles' flushed cheeks. Obviously he was asked that a lot. "Do you have any idea why you smell enough like a Supernatural creature that you would be brought here?"

"I am part of the McCall Pack, so that could explain it ..." He said softly, flushing a brighter red as he wondered if he should mention the Hale Sanctuary.

Arcenio raised a brow at the humans flush, but chose not to mention it. "That is a possibility, but that only explains the scents on your outer skin, as I said before, scent was noticed within you as well. Any idea about that? And possibly why you were naked in the middle of the preserve?"

Stiles gulped, avoiding the doctors gaze as he flushed a darker red and therefore missing Arcenio smirk at him. "Um, well ... I remember going for a jog yesterday. In the preserve. I ended up on a path I'd never used before, it led to an old building deep in the preserve, the Hale Sanctuary?" He finished, almost unsure of himself. Glancing at Arcenio he took in the satyr's reassuring expression and continued. "It was stupid I know, but I went in. I think I encountered some kind of creature but I don't remember much besides being chased through the corridors."

"Let's get you checked over then." Arcenio said with a small smirk, giving Stiles no time to grip the best-sheet before it was flung back to reveal his naked body.

Stiles yelped and tried to cover himself, his body flushing red as he tried to hide his obvious erection beneath his hands. Wide eyes watched Arcenio with a sudden wariness and dawning horror.

Arcenio chuckled, "Don't worry little human, I've seen it all before, a curse of my species after all." His words drew Stoles' gaze to the mans crotch area beneath his white lab coat. His mouth suddenly filling with saliva as he saw the outline of the mans erect horse-like cock.

Arcenio watched the boys eyes dilate with hunger at the sight of his confined cock. The boy's throat working hard to swallow the sudden build up of saliva he was no doubt making as his mouth demanded to be filled. "Why don't I show you? It might make you less embarrassed yourself no?" He chuckled again, giving the boy no time to respond before he reached down and under his pants. Letting them drop to the floor he sighed as his horse-like penis swung up and free, its un-flared head bobbing just shy of Stile's face as he stepped forward and away from his now discarded pants.

Stiles breathed heavily as the heady scent of musk filled the air, his lips parting slightly as the cock came free and bobbed before him. A soft whine making its way free as it hung there. The sudden desire to have the thick, heavy shaft in his mouth, resting on his tongue, built quick and fast, until he shot forward without thought and wrapped his eager lips around the wide head. His agile tongue dipping into the tip as he suckled, chasing the precum the Satyr was producing almost constantly.

Arcenio groaned deeply, his thick fingers burying themselves into the boys short hair to hold him in place as he stepped closer and sunk deeper into the boys eager mouth. "Yessss, that's it. Show me how hungry that mouth of yours is."

Stiles let his eyes fall shut as he felt the large cock fill his mouth completely. A small portion of his mind was screaming that this was wrong, that he should be fighting back, but it was drowned out by the feeling of rightness he was drowning in currently. Letting his jaw drop open as much as possible he began to move his head back and forth over Arcenio's cock. Swirling his tongue hungrily over what he could reach as he sought to sate the sudden hunger he was filled with. He frowned softly as he found his current angle wouldn't let him take the cock as deep as he needed. Small keens of need signalling his wanton distress.

Arcenio glanced down at the adorable little sounds. Smirking at the frown the boy wore as he kept trying to take more and more of his cock down his throat. Gently easing himself free he tapped the boys check until he opened his eyes again, waiting for those golden orbs to look up at him. "Lay on your back for me pet. Your head hanging off of the mattress. Let me give you what you need," he purred almost lovingly as he stroked Stiles' plump, red lips.

Mind dulled by wanton pleasure Stiles eagerly did as he was told, shuffling until he lay on his back, head hanging off of the bed closest to Arcenio. He dug his fingers into the bed sheets to ground himself, clenching them tight in his fists as he opened his mouth as wide as he could in readiness for Arcenio's cock.

Arcenio gave an appreciative whinny of pleasure at that, stroking Stiles' cheek fondly again as he let the head of his cock slip into his mouth again. "So eager. You're just as needy as he planned you to be." He said as he stepped forward and pressed in deeper. Easily hitting the spot where Stiles had struggled before he looked down with a dangerous smile. "Let's see if you're everything else he wanted too."

Without warning he thrust his hips forward, forcing all of his formidable cock down Stiles throat, watching it bulge obscenely below him. Now as stated before he was a Satyr, making him part horse, his cock reflected that with its 3inch diameter and length of 16 inches. The head was also flat and currently unflared, but if he wanted he could let the tip flare out to its full 6inch diameter.

Stiles let his eyes roll back in pleasure as the huge cock fucked open his throat in one thrust, his cock spurting cum over his own belly in response. Arcenio easily held back the wildest of his equine nature and began a steady pace, eager gaze drinking in the sight of the boy's throat rippling with an obvious bulge on each inward and outward thrust of his cock. The gasps and chokes for breath between each thrust was like sweet music to his ears.

Hands held Stiles' head in place as he began to move faster, the boys throat almost opening up beneath him as he let his thumbs gently press alongside his moving cock. Occasionally remembering to pull back enough to let Stiles breath he kept his fast but steady pace, chuckling as he felt Stiles' tongue try to stroke over his moving cock. The boys hands clenching tighter on the bed. His cock plumping up again as Arcenio watched with a smirk.

Panting for breath the satyr moved faster until he was practically skull-fucking the willing body beneath him. No longer caring if Stiles got enough air he merely chased his own orgasm. Feeling the already tight throat spasming around him as Stiles got less and less air with each thrust he let his tight hold go and felt his cocks head flare out rapidly. Hungry eyes easily spotting the wider bulge as he gripped the boys head tightly and went wild.

Arcenio felt Stiles spasm hard beneath him as he struggled to breath at all and with a deafening sound he pressed deep once more as he started coming in thick heavy pulses. He watched as the boy couldn't even swallow he was that deep, eagerly letting his first few loads empty directly to the boys stomach he pulled out quickly to spray the rest over the now spasming boys face. Stiles heaving in a few gasps of breath as he came hard again before flopping limp and unconscious to the bed.

"Oops, I seem to have gotten carried away a little." Arcenio chuckled unapologetically as he uncaringly glanced over the limp body on the bed. Rolling his shoulders, he cracked his neck and began rolling Stiles onto his back again. "Suppose I better do the tests Peter asked me to do before I came over." He chuckled, reaching into his lab coats pocket and pulling out a speculum.

Grabbing the pillow he forced the unconscious humans hips up, placing the pillow beneath them to keep the angle. Spreading his ass cheek to one side he brushed a finger over the pink furl between them, humming pleasantly at how the boy's body responded as he needed. A small glob of natural lubricant formed at the tight furl which clenched briefly before opening slightly beneath his thumb.

Reaching for his clipboard he noted the reaction down before simply pressing the closed speculum against the now winking furl. The tip slid in easily, more natural lubricant inside easing the passage until it sat flush within Stiles. Arcenio then began opening the metal device, forcing the boys hole open wider inside until he could gaze in himself.

Once open as wide as he could get the speculum with no negative response Arcenio again noted his findings down and produced several sterile cotton swabs for testing. He gathered a couple samples from the lubricant the hole was oozing. Another swab he ran inside the gaping passage. The final swab he saved for now, grabbing his pen he turned on the flashlight tip and lit up the hole before him. Again he took notes, the colour, regularity of spasms, response to certain touches.

Putting the clipboard down he began his final test. From his other pocket he pulled out a thin vibrator, no thicker than a pencil he turned it on and pressed the tip to the boys prostate firmly. Ignoring the way the boy jerked beneath him, a long wail of overstimulated pleasure forcing itself from the unconscious body as the pleasure built and built. Arcenio smirked in triumph as he spotted what he was looking for.

A little further in, almost past where the Speculum forced the passage open, a new muscle cluster sat spasming open and closed in response to the humans growing pleasure. It could be nothing but the new cervix leading to the boys new reproductive organs. Using the last swab he pressed it on and partially into the winking orifice for the final sample.

Once he'd gotten the sample, Arcenio turned off the vibrator. He almost placed it back in his pocket, before deciding to leave it beside the unconscious Stiles. Feeling generous for once. He then swiftly released the speculum lock and removed it. Watching in fascination as the boys hole began tightening almost immediately, making him note that also as it would be useful information.

Stepping back into his discarded pants he pulled them up over his already half-erect cock, fastening his coat over as he normally would. Then with a final check that he wasn't forgetting anything Arcenio turned and left the room. Locking the door behind him with a swipe of his key card.

\-----------------

Peter looked over the lab results before him, smirking delightedly at what he saw. "This is perfect, and you say he responded beautifully when you offered him your cock?" He said with a glance to Arcenio sat opposite him.

"Indeed. He couldn't wait, as you could see on the video he was the first to make a move once I'd revealed myself to him. And he gave no protest when asked to turn over. I'm not sure how well he'd respond for anal penetration but as you requested no testing for that. And seeing the high fertility score I can see why. It might be best at present to begin with oral stimulation until he's delirious with lust. Either that or gag him." Arcenio chuckled.

Peter chuckled in reply as well, "That might be an idea for the future, but his first guest won't be caring for anything but a willing hole to breed with. My thanks for your work Dr Eustis, be prepared for future calls to yourself or your wife. I'll want my new investment monitored his first few pregnancies to ensure healthy offspring." He finished with a dismissive wave.

Arcenio nodded in agreement and left silently. Leaving Peter to smirk and stare at the screen showing him the room where Stiles lay curled up on a bed. Having screamed and cried himself to sleep after realising he wasn't getting out.


	3. Nemeton Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wonders where Stiles has gotten too. But Peter is more interested in protecting his investments.

Peter growled as he headed towards the pack loft, a meeting having been called and the 'True Alpha' had demanded his presence. While he knew without a doubt what the meeting was for, that did not mean that he wanted to suffer being around the teenager pack. So, with a deep breath, he sauntered into the loft sharp smirk in place as everyone turned to look when he let the sliding door slam shut behind him.

"You called, oh Alpha mine?" He purred. "What is it that you want? I am a very busy man after all and I do have places to be." He asked with an arched brow, crossing his arms over his chest and dropping his gaze pointedly to look over his nails lazily.

Scott glared at his tone and actions. "We have a problem. Stiles is missing and no one knows where he is. His dad said the last he saw of him was Friday night, the Sheriff left early for work on Saturday morning. He returned to a note saying Stiles had gone for a run in the preserve. That's the last anyone has seen or heard from Stiles and it's now Thursday." He informed the group seriously.

Several of the group of teenagers looked around at each other with varying degrees of worry or resignation. Isaac spoke first. "Are we sure he's missing and not just taken a road trip? It is Summer break after all." He asked with an annoyed huff.

Scott shook his head. "His jeep is still at the house along with his wallet. The only things missing there are Stiles, his keys and his phone, which is either turned off or dead. We need to search the preserve and see if we can pick up his scent there. We know he's not dead, Lydia would have sensed it after all but we need to find him and fast. Liam, Isaac, you guys go check the preserve by the old Hale house. Kira, you and me are gonna check by Stiles' house. Lydia, I need you and Peter to look for any signs that we have a supernatural threat in the area that may have taken Stiles hostage." Scott ordered, flashing red eyes at Peter before he could open his mouth in protest.

Peter growled softly to himself as he watched the group leave, eyes flashing blue with brief indignation before he schooled his expression, and turned to Lydia with a wide smirk. "Well my dear, it would appear as if you are now my new research partner. How marvellous." He purred, moving to take a step closer to her.

Without batting an eye she reached into her purse and pulled out a modified taser and pointed it at Peter. "Don't think I won't hesitate to shoot you. Your drooling, twitching body would go well with the decor if you come any closer." She warned him with a cold, hard look to her face.

Peter let his smirk widen, revealing teeth as he held up his hands in surrender. "Of course my dear, I shall endeavour to respect your boundaries. Now shall we see what we can find?" He said as he headed toward where he kept his laptop, Lydia following shortly after him with a scowl.

\----

A couple of hours later and Peter was idly clicking through Wikipedia entries to pass the time. He knew where Stiles was after all, and he also knew that the magical border around the Sanctuary would keep any pesky noses from following scent trails towards the building. The building was heavily warded against uninvited guests, the only exception being Stiles of course, but Peter was positive that the Nogitsune was to thank for letting the boy find the building. A search through the old records had shown that the creature had been there before many years ago, in another vessel but it was enough.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he cast a cautious eye towards Lydia at the other side of the room. Making sure she was focused on her search he quietly pulled it free. Looking at the screen he saw that he had a video message, quickly pulling his headphones free he slipped them on and opened the video. He kept an eye on Lydia to ensure that she didn't sneak closer.

Opening the message he smirked at the sight that greeted him. His assistant Arcenio had been given strict instructions on what to do to Stiles when he left, to set him up for his first customer. He'd been ordered to thoroughly cleanse and purify the boy inside and out. Then, after sedating him, he was to be strapped down onto a breeding bench, his head slightly turned to one side and that also strapped down.

A brace would be placed above him to ensure that he wouldn't be crushed in the coming activities, then Arcenio was to leave. The video started from there and as that door locked shut another opened across the room, this room contained the 'customers' that Alan Deaton had procured for Peter. They were creatures that would help Beacon Hills become a true, safe haven once more. Mythical, white stags, able to purify any area of all curses and taints if given the right incentive.

The video showed Stiles strapped to the bench, ass high in the air and legs locked open for easy access. His hole gaping slightly from the mild prep and pheromone laced lube Arcenio had prepped him with when cleansing him. As Peter watched a trickle of the boys natural lubricant trailed down from his hole. Swiftly sending a reply to make sure the ensuing activities were fully recorded, Peter locked his phone, and returned to pretending to research, scooting closer to the table to disguise the erection he now sported.

\----

Meanwhile Stiles was coming to, albeit very slowly. His head felt hazy, making him give a soft groan when he shifted slightly and he couldn't move, hazy mind simply assuming his joints had stiffened in sleep. He was unaware of the braces holding him in place and he also didn't register the soft sounds of hooves on the ground beneath his feet. He jumped with a soft yelp as a cold nose brushed against his bare ass, trying to jerk away let him know it was pointless, a sob leaving his lips as he fully realised the position he was in.

Wide amber eyes looked around at what he could see of the room frantically, the nose slowly moved over his lower back and upper legs, his body tensing in surprise as a large white stag stepped into view. Its pure, white coat and darker grey antlers gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the room; deep, soulful, black eyes assessed Stiles almost blankly as the stag slowly stepping further around his bound form.

Stiles shivered, he felt truly naked under the creatures stare, as if his every secret and soul were being bared and judged. It went on for what seemed hours but was really only a minute, before finally, the stag snorted in what was possibly approval as the large creature stepped closer and Stiles finally caught sight of its quickly filling shaft. Long and thin, it slipped free of the stags sheath gradually, the sight causing Stiles' mouth to water immediately, and a whine of want to leave his lips involuntarily.

The stag approached him from the front, snorting softly over his face before rearing up and mounting the bench frame above him, it's long, mottled, white and pink cock poking at Stiles' chin before he managed to open his mouth enough and catch the tip. Feeling the warm, wet heat around its shaft the stag lunged forward suddenly, sheathing itself fully inside Stiles mouth and throat, wasting no time before it began humping frantically. Stiles blanked out with pleasure as the long shaft slid down his throat with ease, his tilted head had opened his throat up completely, therefore allowing the stag to fuck his face fully and with gusto, until with a loud bellow the stag erupted down his throat.

It dismounted as soon as it's rapidly shrinking shaft slipped free from Stiles' lips. Stiles shivered in pleasure as his cock hardened at the feeling of a warm belly full of cum. He was so blissed out that he jerked in his restraints when the frame above him rocked again and something hard poked at his ass. Eyes shifting away from the stag in front of him he caught the forms of what looked like another four stags circling the room, making possibly six white stags in total.

Stiles had no time to protest, his mind still fogged up with the pleasure and satisfaction of having a cock fill his belly with cum, so when the stag behind him found his prepped hole and thrust inside, he could only gasp as the sixteen inch long penis thrust inside smoothly to the hilt. Stiles' eyes rolled back in pleasure as the stag starting it's wild humping immediately and battered his prostate relentlessly.

Eyes glazing over at the unending stimulation, he arched his back as much as he could to try and get the stag deeper, giving a whine when it roared and came quickly before dismounting, leaving his hole gaping slightly wider. He didn't have long to feel empty before another quickly took its place, fucking hard into his hungry asshole, his moans and squeaks of pleasure filling the large room, echoing along with the grunts and slaps of the stags using him for their own pleasure.

\----

Peter looked up as Scott returned to the loft with he rest of the pack, all of them looking tired and downtrodden, obviously unsuccessful in finding their precious researcher/friend. Scott looked over at Lydia with a desperate hope that soon fell when she shook her head sadly. Peter stood, hiding a smirk as he headed towards the 'true-alpha, a book in hand.

"This, could possibly help, but you'll need a Druid or spark to cast the spell. The spell tells you the status of the target you choose, so you can at least find out if he's alive or not. I couldn't find one for finding his location though but I shall look through my own books when I get home." Thrusting the book into Scott's hand he gave him a cold look. "If that is all, and even if it's not, good night. Don't bother calling for the next 24hrs, I'll be busy." he said blandly before simply walking from the room, ignoring Scotts stuttering reply. He wasn't helping them find Stiles, not so soon into his training as a breeder after all, but he would at least give them the hope that he was alive, if Deaton agreed to perform the spell.

Smirking as he slid into his car he drove off back to his apartment, no doubt he was probably being followed since Scott barely trusted him, and his manner of farewell would have riled up the 'true alpha'.

And without a doubt, as he pulled up at his apartment the sound of a motorbike idling down the road reached his enhanced ears. It was obviously Isaac's turn to follow him today, the poor boy. He let a smirk pass his lips as he drove into the buildings underground parking lot, greeting the security guard politely as he drove past and headed for his designated parking spot.

Once parked he headed for a lone door on the southern wall, no obvious lock or handle could be seen, but as soon as he pressed a freshly bloodied finger onto it, it swung open to reveal a long passageway. There was a reason he had bought a flat in this building complex. It was owned by the Hale's, although under a pseudonym to keep it safe from Hunters, and had been connected to the Sanctuary and the old Hale house via underground tunnels. Making it a safe escape when needed and something only the Alpha and their left and right hand would know. It had been the very tunnel he had been trying to herd the children towards when the fire had torn his life apart.

Shaking the ghosts of his past from his mind he let his body shift into his beta form and darted into the tunnel, the door closing quietly behind him. Running at full speed it took him fifteen minutes to reach the other end of the tunnel, and another bloodied finger opened the next door to reveal his office in the Sanctuary, and the running live feed of Stiles being bred by a herd of white stags.

Glancing at the counter in the bottom corner of the screen he could see that it had been going on for an hour now, no doubt it would continue for another hour at least since the stags were essentially in rut. Peter palmed his quickly filling cock at the sight of Stiles' wide open hole, dripping with copious amounts of semen. Flicking on the sound he was greeted to the desperate whines and sobs of the boy as he tried to find release. But the stags never fucked him for long enough to make him do so, dismounting as soon as they were done before another took its place to torment the boy. Peter groaned as he slipped a hand inside his pants to grasp his own rigid cock tight at the sounds. Pulling it free as he leant on the desk with his free hand, he began stroking his cock hard and fast in time with the actions before him.

\----

Stiles sobbed in desperation, bucking against his restraints as much as he could to try and get the stags deeper inside him, or to brush his prostate more frequently, so desperate to cum, but he needed something more to set him off. Glazed amber eyes stared pleadingly at the huge white stag in front of him, it was the same one that had fucked his face, and then merely watched him get bred since. No doubt he was the leader of the herd, being almost twice the size of the other stags, and was waiting for the right moment to breed their doe and fill them with his child.

So desperate to cum was Stiles that he didn't feel the sudden build of magic in the air as the large stag finally moved around him, the other stags moving back as he approached and slowly began filing out of the room as he did so. Stiles sagged against the bench with a sob as he was left empty for too long, thinking they were done and were leaving him like this, weakly struggling against the bench to try and sate himself.

He froze with a startled gasp as the brace above him shook from the heavy weight of the huge white stag, the slim, pointed tip of his cock finding his gaping, wide open hole with ease before with an almighty bellow the stag surged forwards, thrusting its entire length deep into Stiles with enough force to jolt the bolted down bench, the tip poking hard at Stiles' new cervix it was so deep inside, and making his channel spasm and clench tight at the new sensation.

Stiles wailed at the feeling, fingers gripped the bench legs tight as the stag fucked him brutal, hard and fast, the tip of his cock pounding ruthlessly against his new cervix. The pointed tip pounding for entry until with a scream of mixed pain and pleasure from Stiles, it forced itself inside, stretching the cervix tight around the head of the stag's cock. Stiles' eyes rolled back as he passed out from the new, overwhelming sensations filling his body, his now lax body jerking and spasming at the unending waves of pleasure his new body part filled him with as it was pounded roughly.

His cock began spurting a constant stream of cum across the ground beneath him as both his new cervix and prostate were pressed against but he huge cock. The stag above him snorted and fucked harder as it felt itself sink deeper inside, horns alighting with a star bright glow as it neared completion, and as it thrust one last time, the light burst from its antlers in a wave of magic, pulsing out and purifying all it touched.

Stiles' unconscious body spasmed hard as hot semen was pumped directly into his womb, which was over sensitive from being new and unused, his cervix also locked tight around the head of the stags cock, milking the huge beast with its spasming. The huge stag, rut setting in and making it stay hard, began fucking the limp form beneath it again with another deafening bellow, his antlers releasing steady pulses of purifying white magic, the waves of which grew as it passed through the building unhindered, seeking the problem it had been asked to fix.

The stag fucked Stiles for over an hour, cock never growing limp as he rocked the breeding frame and kept pumping Stiles full of fresh, potent semen. Not stopping until the boy's belly swelled greatly, his new womb practically sloshing it was so full of semen. And when it finally dismounted with a squelching pop the stag simply turned and left the room uncaring of the semen drooling surprisingly slowly from the gaping hole it left, sensing its job was done and the doe beneath him had taken its seed.

Once out of the room, the door slid shut and Stiles was left alone, the locks and straps holding him in place clicked open just as Arcenio walked back into the room. He pulled a thick plug from his coat pocket, thicker than the last stags cock had been, and with great joy he began forcing it into Stiles gaping hole. It resisted briefly before with a wet squelch, it settled in deep and tight, keeping the boy full, Arcenio gave it a tug to make sure it was secure before beginning to wipe Stiles down quickly. Arcenio then picking him up and carried the boy back to his original room where he left him curled on his side on the bed.

Peter entered the room shortly afterwards, smirking down at Stiles as he pulled his still hard cock free from his pants. "First day on the job and already you have exceeded my expectations." He purred, stepping up to the side of the bed and letting his cock trace Stiles lips slowly, watching them open eagerly beneath him. A pink tongue darted out to give tiny licks to his leaking slit, Stiles' head moving closer subconsciously as he slaughtered more. And who was Peter to deny him, taking a fist full of the boys hair he dragged his head forward roughly, forcing the lips open wide around his cock as he pulled the boys head forward until his nose was firmly pressed to his crotch.

Groaning in pleasure at the wet, warmth of the boys mouth, he shivered as Stiles' tongue writhed against his cock hungrily, throat swallowing around him causing his hips to jerk in short, shark thrusts. Eyes flashing blue he growled down at the unaware boy, fangs popping out along with the rest of his beta shift, cock swelling softly at the base as he placed a second hand in Stiles' hair and proceeded to skull fuck the boy.

While only an alpha could pop a true knot, born-wolf Beta's cocks did bulge slightly at the base in an imitation of this, so as Peter chased release the base of his cock swelled slightly, forcing Stiles mouth open wider to accommodate it, until with a roar of triumph Peter pressed as deep as he could into Stiles' mouth and came. The boys unconscious body jerking as it came dry from the feel of hot semen flood his throat and stomach. Peter pulled free with a smirk, letting his last spurt cover the boys lax face which twitched as Stiles began waking up.

"Good morning Bitch, I see you were successful with your first customers. They've filled you up so nicely." Peter informed the drowsy boy with a smirk, tucking himself away as he did so. He watched Stiles wake fully at his voice, amber eyes snapping to his face in horror before they began to darken in anger, but Peter merely smirked wider and flicked his nose in reprimand, drawing a surprised sound from him.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that now, it won't be healthy for your future children. And after all the good work you did," he enjoyed the look of confusion that crossed Stiles' face. "I must say, you seemed to enjoy yourself beautifully. Our guest thought so too and thankfully granted our request to purify the town and heal the Nemeton, so congratulations Stiles, you have succeeded in single handed lay saving Beacon Hills."

Stiles was confused, wondering what Peter meant, but his anger won out so with a growl he moved to sit up and punch Peter. He barely got upright before he froze with a whimper, the increase of pressure in his belly making the large plug shift and press tight to his prostate, his limbs shook and he collapsed back onto the bed, panting from the onrush of pleasure to his exhausted body.

Peter chuckled, reaching down to pet Stiles' hair almost soothingly. "Shh, it's alright. I know you're just happy that everyone is safe." He crooned lovingly, ignoring the glare Stiles sent him before he turned and left the room, everything was going perfectly.


	4. Birth Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Stiles to give birth

It had been three weeks since the ceremony to purify the Nemeton, and thanks to the runes and spell's woven into his room to accelerate gestation periods, Stiles was ready to give birth. His belly was swollen huge with child and had forced him to remain bedridden as the weight pulled too much on his hips and lower back, and while Peter humoured the idea of letting it paralyse Stiles from the waist down he ultimately decided against it, he did like the fight in the boy after all.

On the day of the birth Stiles found himself returned to the room he had been bred in and strapped back into the breeding bench, this time though with his hips tilted lower, drawing a groan from him as it increased the pressure on his hips. A blindfold covered his face as he heard several footsteps enter the room, flinching as hands touched his lower back.

A sudden ripple of pain distracted him from anything the people might have been saying, so he didn't notice as runes were traced onto his skin to increase his body's healing and flexibility. All that mattered was a sudden feeling of something forcing its way out of his ass, his cervical plug and the following amniotic fluid splashed onto the floor beneath him.

"That would be your water's breaking right on time." Came the now familiar voice of Arcenio behind him, hands testing the looseness of his hole as his lower abdomen seemed to roll and tense with the sudden urge to push. "That's it Stiles, push."

Tears dampened the blindfold as he screamed in pain, the feeling of something a lot bigger than anything he'd ever taken suddenly beginning to move into his anal canal which stretched to accommodate thanks to the runes and spells already cast on him. Stiles felt his legs wobbling and was grateful of the fact he was strapped down as he allowed them to flop as the desire to push stopped, panting through the mild discomfort he found himself in.

It didn't last long as his body soon tensed again in pain, legs scrambling for grip beneath him as his body tensed and pushed before it abated again. He shuddered as he felt a hand rubbing against his belly, his body seeming to tense and push again with the touch and forcing a scream of agony from his lips when the thing shifted down a little more within him.

"He's too tense, this will take hours if we continue like this Mr Hale." Arcenio spoke from beside him, a second hand joined the first and felt along his extended belly.

"Hmm, you may be right, and while I do enjoy seeing him like this, I would prefer that this happened quickly, the faster to get him ready for his next customer. Arcenio, open the door and let our returning guest in to reunite with the mother of his child." Peter' voice seemed to smirk before Stiles heard both sets of feet move away from him and the slide of a door open.

Another ripple of pain took his mind away from anything else, body straining to push out a child it was never designed to hold. As he lay panting for breath when it passed he became aware of a shadow looming over him, a small whimper of fear passed his lips as hot breath whiffed against his ear and something sniffed at his growing hair. He thought it might have been the stag from that night but blinded he couldn't be sure and was left wondering as the hot breath left and he felt the frame around him rattle with the weight of something heavy.

His mind soon went blank as something hot and dripping pressed against his lips, mouth dropping open eagerly for the cock that began to piston in and out quickly, heavy balls hitting his chin with every thrust. The next wave of contractions he barely noticed other than the feeling of his hips jerking in time to the waves, and it wasn't long that as the stag above him roared and came down his throat, Stile gave a gurgling scream of his own as he too came. The thing inside him shifting further down as his body jerked and spasmed around it, Stiles' eyes rolling back in his head as it began to press on his prostate.

Lost to the feeling of mixed pain and pleasure he was only aware of the stag moving off of him as he was suddenly able to babble pleas for more, hips shifting as much as they could as his contractions continued along with his orgasm, forcing what was inside him further and further, his hole beginning to open wider as long legs began to breach, a groan announcing the arrival of the faun's head as it pressed hard on Stiles' prostate and stretched his hole wider.

His mind stretched thin by the never ending pleasure it wasn't long until he was merely a drooling wreck, paper body slumping in the stand as his hips continued to jerk and spasm, working the rest of the faun out until with a gush of more liquid and some blood it slipped fully free. Arcenio was immediately there to tear the amniotic sac since Stiles wouldn't be able to and used a towel to clean off the fluid from the faun.

Unlike its sire the faun wasn't pure white, it bore soft brown freckles across its back and hind legs, and as Arcenio stepped back to let the stag himself finish cleaning the faun and urge it gently to its feet he could see it had the same shade colour eyes as Stiles, an intelligence behind them that seemed more than just supernatural. He didn't think much of it as he began to clean up the floor and wait for Stiles to finish passing the placenta, taking it away with the towels to examine and ensure everything was healthy with it.

Peter and Denton watched as the faun quickly got control of its feet, starting to prance around the room before moving to nuzzle Stiles's non-responsive form. A snort from the huge stag drew it away and the two men watched as it reluctantly followed after its father and left the room.

They smirked to each other as they stepped closer to the body laying lax on the bench, runes sparking across his hips as his body began to heal anything that had been damaged by the birth. "I must say I expected it to be a lot bloodier than that, after all, no male human body is designed to have something that big forced through without some kind of prep, even if it is magically altered somewhat." Peter confessed softly as he gazed into the aping hole before him.

Denton chuckled, kneeling to inspect the gape as well, fingers brushing against the stretched rim in fascination, clearly able to see deep inside the boy, even able to make out the gaping hole further in that must be the boys cervix. "The boy is a spark remember Peter, so whatever suggestions you convince his mind of, the results are limitless, imagine him breeding with a cyclops, nothing but a living cock sleeve." the vet groaned, palming his pants as the image came to mind.

Peter chuckled, "I might be convinced to let you record that breeding session, Arges is much looking forward to it when his time comes. His brother too," he chuckled, drawing Denton to his feet and leaving the room, knowing Arcenio would look after Stiles and return him to his room.

\----

Peter had been pleased with the results of the afterbirth tests and how quickly Stiles recovered, so after a week of monitoring he was ready to start the program properly with Stiles, sending out the first confirmation letter to call upon Stiles' first paying customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short but the birthing really was a struggle to get out. I hope you do enjoy it, and once I pick the next creature to have the pleasure of using Stiles I shall work on the next chapter. Sorry again for the delay

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a list of other creatures and beings I will be including but comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://smaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuug.tumblr.com) account (if you want to keep it secret) if there is something/one you particularly want to see using our beloved Stiles, I'll do what I can for you.


End file.
